


Dream On

by hanyou_elf



Series: Black [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, M/M, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Dream On<br/>Pairings: Dean/Sam<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Word Count: ~350<br/>Spoilers: Season 2<br/>Summary: A distracting ride in the Impala.<br/>Notes/Warnings: Guilt and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

Sam isn't particularly proud of the fact that he spent three years whoring himself out. He is proud of the fact that he was expensive. For the regulars, he charged a flat one-fifty rate, normal everyday sex. For experimental, it cost another hundred.

He only took clients after the first year at another client's recommendations, and then for a higher fee until they were regulars too.

Sitting quietly on the passenger's side of the Impala, Sam watches his brother. They're not in a hurry, not really. So Dean is catching a few hours of sleep. The end is coming. Sam can see it in Dean's lean face, in the tenseness of his hand, clenched tightly around Sam's.

There has never been a pain like this before. Knowing that his brother, who he loves more than any other person in the world, is going to Hell for him. Dean is, again, making a sacrifice too big for the price he paid. Sam isn't worth eternal damnation.

"Sasquatch," Dean grunts. He shifts away from his window and turns to face his brother. "Stop thinking so loudly. You need a distraction?"

And Sam can only smile. Because Dean is doomed and Sam can't save him no matter how hard he tries and still, all Dean can think about it Sam. So Sam nods. "Slide over here. Let me ride you."

There is only one word for the animalistic grin that covers Dean's face: feral. And when Sam straddles him, the groan that escapes Dean is pure sin.

"You're getting greedy, Sammy," Dean chides. He rolls his hips up and presses his lips to Sam's pulse and that is all the encouragement Sam needs to lose himself in the physical pleasure of Dean's body.


End file.
